trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Winston
Backstory: Nathaniel was born in the Hoenn region, to two rich people. His mother, Sarah Belle Winston and his father, Jacob Norris Winston. He grew up in Petalburg City, near the Pokemon Gym, and watched the gym leader battle. He wanted to become a pokemon trainer and eventually be able to fight like that. However, when he was able to go on his pokemon journey at 13, he was unable to go far, due to an unknown cause. Due to this, his pokemon, Mudkip, was given to his younger sister, Jasmine. He was diagnosed with Becker's Muscular Dystrophy at 13, explaining why he couldn't go very far, having low strength. This news devastated Nathan, to the point where he tries to commit suicide, but to no avail. Ever since that day, he was bitter towards the world, always being the first to put peoples dreams down. His parents, in an attempt to make him feel better, had them move to the region of Tatsu, moving into Akitla town, to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It didn't work. He grew more resentful of people as he deteriorated, he wanted to be as strong as other people, and to be able to complete his own dream, though he deep down, he knew that it wouldn't happen. There was no treatment for his condition, and that was unfair. Why did he have to be someone to have this? However, he did have a desire to get some strength back, some power back, and so he decided to delve into sciences. Biology and Chemistry to be exact, so that he can increase the strength a body can have. When he had an inkling of what he could do, he began to experiment on pokemon, to make them more powerful. His body, however, was growing even weaker. A stroke of fortune occurred, as Jasmine sent him a Ralts from Hoenn. A present that she had gotten for him so that he wouldn't be lonely. The gift pissed him off at first, but eventually, he realised that it was a blessing in disguise. And so he began to train the Ralts until it became a Gallade, albeit with help from his father. He was able to use Gallade to help him with physical tasks, such as performing delicate experiments, which he couldn't do anymore. Over the next few years, he had gotten all of the pokemon he could for his team. A Gallade, of course, a Magnezone, a Linoone, a Rhydon, a Porygon-Z, and a Chatot. He had a team of pokemon to help him out around the lab, but he was still no closer to being able to get power for himself, a fact that discouraged him immensely. However, he still worked on giving strength to pokemon, in the hopes that maybe he can find something that would work. He moved to Centria to be able to work without interruptions. However, as he continued experimenting, his goals became less pure in their intention, and he began to cut himself off from his family. He became obsessed with getting power for pokemon, obsessed with having tools, weapons of war that he could use. Working for so long, mutilating pokemon had changed him. He no longer cared about his own condition, his Gallade able to help him move and all, and he hardly noticed it anymore. His experiments continued, when he ran out of money given to him by his parents. He couldn't try to improve pokemon, so he had to get a job somewhere, though he wasn't qualified to do much. However, he eventually turned to crime to get the money he needed to continue his experiments. He was able to join Team Chandra as a low-level scientist along with quite a few others, who were all working on things that would make pokemon stronger. Nathan was pleased with this goal, and was able to apply his own, though rather limited, research into the pool, and began to make strides towards making pokemon stronger. However, these pokemon were unstable, and would die fairly quickly. He currently serves Chandra to try and make pokemon more powerful, simply because that's all he knows how to do, and it's the only thing he likes to do now. Personality: Nathan isn't exactly the most stable person, being obsessed with power. Whether for humans or for pokemon that he can control. Though he is obsessed, he can usually hide it well. He is intelligent, and not too bad with cunning, but he isn't arrogant about his abilities. He shoots them down, thinking that they're never enough, even when they are, causing him to be a bit paranoid about his own works. Relationships with Other People: He also does look down on other people, especially if they're having a good day. He is a downer, and would like everyone to know this, though he DOES know when NOT to be a downer, for if he didn't, he likely wouldn't have kept his job. He likes his team of pokemon, he honestly does, they do help him on a daily basis, especially Gallade, who moves him around so that he wouldn't have to be confined to a wheelchair. He also does like his family, especially his little sister Jasmine. Though he likes her a little too much, though this could be because she improved his life by quite a bit by sending him Ralts. He just feels that he can't talk to them, due to what he does, but at the same time, he also doesn't like to socialize in a non-business way, so he doesn't talk to them a lot. To people he doesn't know, he is quite cruel to them, especially if they are optimistic. He tries to turn everything they say into something horribly dark and twisted, and demoralize them in any way possible. He also threatens to use them as experiment materials, if they try to fight him. He isn't a great pokemon trainer, but he is about average, though his threat isn't in how he fights, but what you fight. Behaviors and Habits: He sometimes doesn't remember that Gallade moves him around, so when he attempts to move, it hurts him. When he does this, he realises that Gallade does this for him and is able to get him to do that. When he is nervous, he chews the inside of his cheek to the point where it begins to bleed. He also refers to his pokemon as a family, coming off with a little Cognitive Dissonance, given what he does to other pokemon, but he doesn't care. He doesn't hold any desire to work on his own pokemon. They're too valuable to him. To his experiments, he doesn't exactly care about them, but he does see them as tools to an end, and uses them to fight people. He fights more viciously with them then with his normal pokemon, since they can be disposed of without him caring much. If an experiment is valuable, he won't use it to fight. Appearance: Nathan isn't exactly the best-looking guy. He is at a tall height of 5'2, with a thin build, thanks to his loss of muscle mass and his bad diet. His skin is pale, due to long hours out of the sunlight, and it is also a bit wrinkled, due to the loss of muscle mass he experienced. His hair is a dull blue-ish color that is slicked back. It reaches down to the bottom of his neck, and is beginning to gray out. His eyes are a dull brown, covered by small round glasses. Most of the time, when he's on duty, he wears a white lab coat with a white shirt underneath, and a black tie for good measure. His pants are long, baggy and tan. When it gets chillier, he puts on a white scarf and a brown trenchcoat. He normally wears black boots that have his pants tucked into them. When it is warmer out, he is usually inside, but if he must be outside, then he would be wearing long gray shorts and a white shirt with black sandals. He also carries a parasol around with him, so that his skin doesn't burn. You can never be too careful, you know? Pokemon: Gallade: A strong pokemon who follows Nathan quite obediently. Though it doesn't exactly like much other people or pokemon. It likes to exercise its body to keep it in shape, which makes Nathan a bit jealous. Though it is ultimately loyal to Nathan, he does get a bit annoyed at him quite a bit, especially since he's the one that allows Nathan to walk. Does not like Magnezone due to multiple fights the two got into during their younger years. He enjoys the thrill of a hunt as well. Magnezone: An accidental member of his team. After he had gotten Gallade as a Ralts, he managed to find a pokemon egg. He raised the pokemon to be a sort of bodyguard, so that Gallade wouldn't have to worry about that as much. It doesn't like Gallade, due to multiple fights the two got into during their younger years. It likes to follow its orders more, if only to piss Gallade off. It loves to paralyze opponents, then beat them down. Linoone: A pokemon who helped Nathan out while he was first moving into the big city. It started as a pest, but as he grew weaker, it began to come less often. One day, Nathan was unable to move, so Linoone managed to get Gallade's attention. Nathan then caught it. Linoone is also loyal, though it doesn't like Nathan as much as Gallade or Magnezone, and is a bit bitter about being caught. It is a bit of a masochist, and can take a hit due to this. Rhydon: This pokemon was also sent to him through his sister, but as a Rhyhorn. This pokemon isn't exactly loyal to Nathaniel as much as his sister, Jasmine, though it'll still follow any order Nathan says, unless Jasmine were to order it to do something else. It is a serious pokemon that will attempt to get the job done. It loves to race, and tries to improve its speed so it can fight some faster water and grass users. With his lighter body armor then Rhyperior, it rejected evolution in order to increase its speed. It gets mad if it's hurt enough, though. Porygon-Z: A vicious little thing that enjoys stealing data. It is loyal to Nathan, due to the fact that it was him that ordered its creation, and was programmed to be loyal. It became his as soon as they were able to get it out of the computer world. Being something with a sentience, it does have opinions of Nathan, though since general like was pre-programmed in as a permanent, said opinions are generally good. Chatot: A pokemon he bought from the pet store, due to his amusement at what the Chatot had to say. It, being a pet, isn't really a fighter, and can't really fight, but it is fairly good at gathering information if need be. Nathan isn't exactly special to Chatot. He feeds it, that's about all he needs to follow him. Though on the job, they all do act serious. If sent out against an opponent, they will try their best to kill the opponent, while not killing themselves. Terms of Use: This character was created by Zeta Koishi/Zeta Victini, a member of the IAPL project more then /tr/. I will have priority when using him, though if you want to use him, then contact me. Category:Submitted characters